


Spooning

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canon Divergence, Cute, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shifter Reid, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Reid snuffled as he was gently nudged awake, his eyes opening as he picked his head up and stared at Hotch curiously.  "Come on, buddy," the dark-haired man murmured before standing.  Reid rolled from his side onto his stomach before pushing himself up on all fours and stretching.  He shook his body once to settle his fur, and he heard Hotch chuckle before the older man walked away.  Not entirely understanding, Reid tilted his head, one ear twitching.  When Hotch glanced back at him, the Unit Chief smiled and patted his leg.  "Come on."</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with the **fic previews** , as well as the "let's see how far I can stretch this prompt" mindset I have. Pretty sure what I have here doesn't quite qualify as spooning, but it was cute, and I deemed it worthy. Going to post it as today and then try to backdate it since backdating it more than a day or so makes ao3's server angry, lol.
> 
> All you need to know here is the team is clueless about Reid being a shifter, and Hotch may have accidentally hit Reid with his car.
> 
> Anywho, hope you guys enjoy! <3

Reid snuffled as he was gently nudged awake, his eyes opening as he picked his head up and stared at Hotch curiously.  "Come on, buddy," the dark-haired man murmured before standing.  Reid rolled from his side onto his stomach before pushing himself up on all fours and stretching.  He shook his body once to settle his fur, and he heard Hotch chuckle before the older man walked away.  Not entirely understanding, Reid tilted his head, one ear twitching.  When Hotch glanced back at him, the Unit Chief smiled and patted his leg.  "Come on."

Cautiously, Reid followed his boss down the hallway, trying to piece together what was happening.  Perhaps Hotch wanted him to sleep on the master bedroom floor, but that didn't make much sense given he'd been asleep already, and it would have been a lot easier to just leave him there.  He wasn't hurt that badly; his muscles were definitely sore from getting hit by the car, but that would be healed by tomorrow afternoon.

It was actually surprising how gentle and kind Hotch had been to a stray dog that wasn't easily identifiable.  Reid knew most people would be wary of him, but Hotch didn't even seem fazed.  It was astounding and only served to prove to him that the older man was far more compassionate than anyone could ever suspect.

When he entered the master bedroom, he was thrown for another loop as he spotted Jack on the bed.  The young Hotchner was smiling proudly, and Reid could only look from his superior to the boy and then back to Hotch.  Almost as if in answer to his question, the dark-haired man explained, "Now, this is only for tonight, Jack.  Even if we still have him tomorrow, he won't be sleeping in here.  Understood?"

"I know, Daddy," Jack answered with a bright smile before facing Reid, who cocked his head in a way that had Jack laughing.  "Up here, boy!" the kid exclaimed, patting the bed with both hands.

Reid looked at Hotch uncertainly, and the older man chuckled and then followed suit, patting the bed with one hand.  "It's all right, buddy.  Come on."

It was too much to pass up.  Even though he would have been fine if relegated to the floor, he would accept the call of an actual bed any day.  Thankful that the bed wasn't high off the ground, he easily climbed up onto it, standing there momentarily as he waited for Jack to settle down on one side. The moment the boy did, Reid moved to the middle and plopped down longways on his back, stretching his legs in a way that had Jack laughing.  He then rolled onto his side, facing Jack and licking the boy's nose.  That caused him to giggle, and then a small hand was at his neck and gently scratching.  Reid felt his tail start to wag slightly (though he would deny it vehemently if ever asked) and he twisted his head around to look behind him as he felt the bed dip.

Hotch quirked a brow with an oddly warm smile that prompted Reid to lick his chin.  The Unit Chief laughed and gently grabbed his muzzle.  "No.  No licking."

Reid blinked at him, knocking his tail gently against Hotch's legs.  Hotch released his maw and instead moved one hand to scratch behind one of his ears, and he let his tongue loll out of his mouth in a smile of sorts.

"You probably get away with all kinds of things, don't you?"  Hotch continued rubbing behind one of his ears, and Reid arched his head into it, his eyes closing as he relaxed against the bed.

"Are you sure we can't keep him?" Jack queried, the pout obvious in his voice.

He heard Hotch sigh, and the hand at his ears moved down and around to under his muzzle, scratching at the hollow in his throat.  He turned his head back to a more comfortable position and settled it on a pillow.  "It's difficult for me to believe this is a stray, Jack, which means some family is probably missing him.  Tomorrow we're going to make some flyers and go put them up so hopefully they can find him.  But we'll talk to Jessica about how she feels about us getting a dog in general, all right?  She'll have to take care of it when I'm gone, so we can't exclude her."

"It's not the same.  This one's special," Jack mumbled, and something about that pricked Reid's curiosity as he found himself fighting a losing battle against sleep.

Reid felt Hotch settle against his back slightly, the man's arm resting against his shoulder and side.  The added warmth and security made it more difficult to stay awake.  "Why is that?"

"Because," Jack answered, tracing a pattern into Reid's fur, "he saved me and Mommy."

The words echoed in his ears as he fell asleep; his last aware thought was that he couldn't believe Jack had remembered that.


End file.
